


Pardon Me

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Actor Zhengting, Ambiguous Relationships, CEO Yanjun, Idol Verse but not their Idol Verse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, blowjobs and sex, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Lin Yanjun is leading his own entertainment company. Zhu Zhengting is an actor signed under him.A certain actor also has the ability to always make headlines of various scandals and with a perpetually angry CEO only a very special way of apology seems to be useful.





	Pardon Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this cc prompt](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/545151617)  
> This work sucks - literally - and I know I was a dick and it definitely isn't as great as it's supposed to because I lazed off after around 3/4, those who are only reading this for the sex are definitely in for a treat. I myself am surprised with the different jobs done. Congrats me. Sorry to you.

“Zhengting… uhm...”  
Said man looked up when he was being addressed, by some new intern who was handing him the latest release of a gossip newspaper along with the sticky note stuck to its cover, the message simple and short, he was supposed to come to the CEO, and while the woman looked lowkey terrified with merely the idea of having to face the high boss of the company, all he could do was offer a bright smile as he took the magazine, yellow paper ripped off so he could look at the cover curiously, headlines grand and bright as always, printed across a picture of him and Ziyi maybe making out, maybe more, showing them standing way too close but partly hidden by the crowd yet and regardless, that for sure, it looked way too intimate to be considered harmless.  
“How horrible, they got the wrong angle of my face,” he hummed happily, apparently shocking the new staff member even more because she looked startled and flabbergasted and mildly scared as she watched how he left with the biggest of smiles on his face, as if he wasn’t about to be scolded for being on the cover - again, for a scandal - again, just as it happened about every day - again and again.  
Compared to that new kid, unable to entirely understand what was going on, those who had been longer in the company, who knew this kind of routine already, only shook his head when he passed them by but he already had figured out what was going on, he had heard enough gossip about how he must be bonkers, how there must be something going on - an affair, how it wasn’t normal that he got into so much trouble without ever being punished, or at least he wasn’t punished for real, he wasn’t kicked out as anyone else would have likely been, and to some extent that, too, was reason for the big fat grin spread on his face, because it was amusing to see all those people hanging after their own thoughts that might be too close or too far away even from the truth, just because they weren’t able to figure out what was happening, something he, admittedly, to some extent enjoyed, all those people trying to find out what was going on and thinking it was real, that also was partly reason as to why he found those gossip newspapers so very amusing, thanks to all that wanting to interpret into situations that were too unlike what was going on.  
Just before the doors of the elevator closed behind him, he could still hear some of the last words spoken by the handful of office workers behind him, questions of “Is he going to the boss again?” or “Why was he on the news this time?” that nearly had him laughing out loud, if not he was shushed by the stern gaze of a higher up manager, prompting him to innocently tilt his head as if he didn’t know what was going on, despite the magazine still in his hands, until he was regarded with a small greeting, taken as the cue to go on, past other offices and Jinna’s desk, the secretary not even bothering anymore to heed him on or hold him off, only handed him the paper cup of coffee meant for her boss for him to take along.  
“Meiqi looked quite happy in the morning, may I add,” he whistled as he passed her by, not without noticing the way the slender female crashed into her table and nearly fell over as she tried to get up and if it wasn’t for her habit of walking around barefoot in the office, he’d be worried about a sprained ankle due to the fall. “Your skin glows nicely today, may I add.”  
It was the last comment he had given her before he pushed open the door to the biggest office of them all, an office he knew nearly as well as he knew the practice room he spent all the days he wasn’t busy in between works at, and which he was now crossing with lithe steps to place the cup of coffee on the office desk with the sweetest of smiles, fingers still grasped around it so he could pull it back the moment his boss reached for it, just so he could raise it to his lips, all too close to take a sip from a cup that wasn’t his, “Isn’t that romantic? If I take a sip now, we’ll share an indirect kiss.”  
“I can just take the lid off, you vixen,” came the immediate response that only had him pouting and returning the cup before he could even take a sip, so he just handed it over without protest and watched sinful lips close around the opening to take a sip, sinful lips he’d much rather have on his own instead of drinking coffee but he didn’t say anything yet, well, that was to be expected, considering he could still watch that tempting Adam’s apple move up and down with every swallow of liquid, enough so to have his eyes darting between soft lips and slow movements and that unavoidable biting on his lower lip in desire and need.  
Some more moments passed which he thought were unbearable and then, all too slow and yet too fast, he was faced with that dark and punishing gaze that made him weak in the knees and had shivers run down his spine, he wasn’t even sure whether the tension was just one-sided or not but he was quite certain that it was dense enough for him to even shrink together with the unexpected sound of the coffee cup being put down again.  
“Zhengting,” Yanjun started slowly, voice low and threatening and so very tempting, it had him nearly salivating just with the sound of it, only to be called back to focus by his boss within seconds again, “Care to explain to me why you’re on the cover this time? Do you even know how tiring it is to have to keep explaining you and Ziyi aren’t a couple and then you go out and… Really, can’t you just let it be already?”  
“Boss,” he purred low in his throat, was quick to change his expression when he figured out that the sultry one didn’t quite work that well, and like a puppy wanting to excuse, he arched his back, supporting his weight on his forearms on the desk as he moved back a bit, looking at the older from below, his head tilted slightly to get a better look. “I just wanted to have fun a bit… And you know Ziyi loves dance battles… You can’t blame me for the music being too loud in there, can you? C’mon, boss…”  
There was a moment of triumph when his opposite leaned forward, the expectation of feeling warm breath against his face, his lips, he craved it, needed it so much, but all his expectations were shattered when he was just reprimanded again. “You really are a little vixen, Zhengting. But your acting doesn’t work on me, not as long as you keep behaving like this and keep causing trouble.”  
Honestly, he wanted to say this was the very reason he loved Yanjun, if he actually were in love, that is, but the thing is, most people take his antics, they fall for his charms, accept his pretenses as truth, it was boring and tiring, but this one man glaring him down and making him feel like a puppy having peed on the carpet was sending shivers up his spine because it wasn’t just gulped down and swallowed whole, he was questioned properly and it was exciting, in many more and especially wrong ways.  
Without further ado, he parted from the table to walk around it, grabbing the armrest to wheel the chair his boss was sitting in back, whirl it around, and even the hand grabbing his wrist as he reached forth didn’t hinder him from dropping down to his knees, eyes big as he looked up at the older, merely a distraction to be able to place his hand where he wanted it most.  
“Let me make it up to you, Boss” and “You’re not doing this again, Zhengting!” were said simultaneously, dangerously innocent orbs in a fight with raging black hues, but even if one was the boss and the other just an artiste, it was the latter who won the little face off when pressing his palm against a semi and luring a low groan out from plush lips that were still more tempting than was good for the actor’s feeble heart.  
“You little vixen,” Yanjun cursed again, yanking on rich brown strands that had the owner gasping out loud, pleased, and the solo artist would always deny it but it did prompt him to spread his legs invitingly, even though he was well aware that there was no going further than his usual way of apologizing to his superior, which, regardless, most definitely was a quite wrong way to go about it.  
So there was no hesitation as their bout took some new form, a challenge of patience and endurance between the kneeling one’s stubborn hand pressing against a crotch that wasn’t his while trying to blur out the burning of his scalp that forced him to tilt back and arch his spine further and further, until the angle allowed him to nearly kiss the arm hovering above his face, something he achieved as he slanted his head a bit further, feeling warm flesh against his lips and immediately he received the pleasing sight of goosebumps spreading, silently praising his opponent of sorts for his habit to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves in the office.  
“Boss,” he purred again, low and sultry and voice dripping with sex, he was quite aware of that, and directed his stare at the handsome face above, licking his lips already in what he knew what would come soon and yet it took some moments before he felt the grip on his hair loosen, hand eventually dropping to his shoulder and from there on he didn’t waste anymore time.  
It took him the span of a few breaths only to undo the belt and button and fly and have his boss wiggle out of the clothes just far enough to be able to press open mouthed kisses to sharp hip bones, shortly sucking on the skin but without the intention of leaving marks, no matter how tempting it was when hearing warning growls and feel the tremors of vibrations down to the spots he was attached to, especially after wasting too much - in the eyes of his victim - time on the teasing, but he considered it part of the game to wait and have the other wait, expecting this very specific cue to do more.  
Which, truly, didn’t leave him anticipating for more, it were merely a few more kisses before hands returned to his hair to yank him close, it was nearly like a comedic attempt of slapping dick with his face instead of the other way around but he didn’t have it in him to protest, not when he had a quite delicious treat right in front of his eyes and inviting him to give it a few little licks.  
“You’re so eager, boss, so impatient,” he hummed lowly, knowing he wasn’t pushing borders by creating scandals but by saying such things, knew that it wasn’t a good idea, not when Yanjun was still holding back around him more often than not and one day, that he was sure of, he’d be able to drive this man mad, not with words but lots and lots of actions - just like right now, as he cut off any words by giving a hearty suck to that ruddy tip, the softest saltiness already evident and as if it were a lollipop with chewing gum locked inside, he rubbed his tongue around, in swirls, eagerly playing at it as if there was something new to scoop out.  
What he did, and what he’d receive in return, followed a certain pattern that he could predict already, knew just how long he could keep toying the way he was currently doing, sticking with his tongue swirls and curls, the tightly located sucks, never going down a certain line all while he massaged firm thighs roughly, quite aware of all the wrinkles he had the fabric bear with, so it was no surprise that the first low grunts were already tumbling from those tempting lips up above, head thrown back to deflect his wish to look at the handsome face painted in pleasure, which, most definitely, was one of the grandest reasons as to why he kept doing this on and on again.  
But despite all the pleasure Zhengting was already offering, it didn’t meant there couldn’t be more, further shown by a demanding pushing down his head he was more than willing to oblige to, going down until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat in a not so gentle manner, where he let it rest despite the somewhat uncomfortable nudge but as the saying went, no pain, no gain, and his gain definitely was definitely the pleasing tug on his recently dyed hair or the little satisfied groans that encouraged him only further, would have him motivated to just go all out if not for the fact that teasing his boss seemed to be his everyday occupation, it was something he wanted to keep up even now.  
Going just deep enough to feel the soft pressure at the far end of his oral cavern and staying there, wanting to test Yanjun’s patience some more, and just ahead to when he was sure he’d push limits, he pulled back again, pressing open mouthed kisses to stiff flesh, going up and down, and treating the tip no worse than his beloved lollipops by always taking all the time he’d want, taking his sweet time pleasing and teasing and supporting with his hand where his mouth couldn’t support enough even though some part of him would much rather push them down his own pants to satisfy his own needs and get rid of the growing tightness of denim already, reminding him once more just why he hated wearing jeans so much, especially when in his CEO’s office.  
How much time exactly had passed he wasn’t sure of, but he was quite certain that he was driving the older mad already with doing all this and all that without ever leaving his terrain of playing around rather than giving it his all already, and it was only so much time that could pass before he heard a familiar low growl and then felt his head getting yanked back, string of saliva breaking immediately as his lips had to part from their desired place and yet he couldn’t mind, not when seeing lidded eyes painted by pleasure and lips bitten red, not when feeling a thumb brush against his lower lip and prodding his mouth open to slip inside and rub at his tongue, pushing and pressing, and finally speaking up, “Are you going to apologize properly now or do I have to send you off into secluded training for the next half a year?”  
Comments about the impossibility of such threat - because of his upcoming drama, because of his boss’ need for his mouth, because of all this and all that - were lost far down his throat and staying there because just hearing the daring tone dripping with pleasure he was sure he might as well just climax still dressed and untouched, with heavy shivers running down his spine and making him crave more, and always more.  
Except for this time - again - he had to remain settled with tasting one of his favorites only, immediately giving his okay by sucking on that single digit that seemed to be removed from his wet heat within a split second just to push his head forth again, lips opening immediately to welcome the hard girth again and this time around he was giving it his all, leaving out the teasing licks and swirls to just suck at the tip with all his desire and greed, bobbing down and up with somewhat of a rhythm he allowed the older to dictate for once, only ever careful of the depth of uncontrolled thrusts that would leave him choking for air.  
Going like that, without limits and teasing and just rough and unveiled greed, it really didn’t seem like a surprise that Yanjun was reaching his climax so soon, and he would have called about anyone else an asshole for not having warned him of an incoming orgasm but the moment he tasted the essence of the other, he couldn’t help a little pleased whine echoing in his chest as he swallowed greedily, sucking at the tip to milk even the last bit until he heard another warning grunt, instantly switching to the kittenish licks allowing him to clean up droplets of saliva and cum and maybe just were an excuse to taste more after all.  
Only when his boss’ dick had gone entirely limp within his hold did he stop and retreat, watching how Yanjun packed up and arranged his clothes again while he, quite frankly, wasn’t even able to stand up with his legs having fallen asleep somewhere in between and his knees probably being pudding with his unreleased tension, having to stay seated on the ground until his superior eventually seemed to notice.  
“You really are a useless vixen to only give me trouble,” the older cursed while pulling Zhengting up and the latter could do nothing but smile dumbly, way too smitten for his boss who looked so sexily disheveled and absolutely ready to be gobbled up - or rather, having him yearn to be gobbled up himself - and yet he had to school his expression into a more serious one when seeing the warning glare he was given while being pushed against the table for support.  
“You enjoyed it, boss,” he finally replied, licking at his lips to strengthen his statement, taste of dick and sex and cum still on his lips and surely the perfect jerk off material in one of the less frequented bathrooms around the studios, which he’d also do if only he regained feeling in his legs already.  
It seemed to take way longer than his own hard-on wanted and yet way too little time when he was no attention but he eventually managed to stand on his own two feet without the risk of tripping or falling or pulling a tendon, somehow also sneakily managing to rob Yanjun of his coffee as he headed for the door slowly, each step causing the fabric of his jeans to awfully rub around his erection in the most painstaking of ways. “Fucking hate jeans…”  
“I’ll make sure to make that your comeback appearance, vixen,” was the last he heard when the door fell close behind him, causing him to curse at himself for speaking out loud and at his boss for being such an ass - well, he was, to some extent, a quite hot and tempting ass with way too much control over his wardrobe - while passing Fu Jing making coffee and a few other people, surely having them think he was actually upset with something and thankfully he was an actor or someone might actually know he was just painfully aroused and not the least upset. 

There was a storm coming and he knew about it, had known ever since that question that had come up half an hour ago and that had had him fidgeting in his seat as of then, wiggling around in excitement and curiosity and throwing little glances to his right over and over again, to where Yanjun had been standing at the side of the stage as if he was a hound guarding its house but the house was Zhengting and he didn’t have to ward off any burglars or intruders or delivery men, no, he had needed to fend off all the rumors that were coming in the direction of his best known artist.  
Flames were licking at his back, fire scalding his skin and laser beams burning into his flesh, born from annoyance about his repetitive scandals that kept coming as if there was no tomorrow, but the tomorrow always again was just another headline, be it in a magazine or online, it was impossible for him not to attract attention so the least he could do was make the journalists believe there was nothing to it, to none of those funny stories they came up with and all the questions to ask him no matter how little change there was to the reaction, there was just Yanjun being angry with him and him apologizing and the company releasing a statement about malicious rumors and what else; actually, at this point he was quite sure fans already knew the drill and reporters just didn’t want to give up in case there might be a real scoop finally - that or the desire to catch one of his affiliated victims doing the deed.  
But all that lost importance and was erased from his mind as he opened the door to his backstage room, greeted by his stylist and make-up artist and Zhangjing, dear, always helpful Zhangjing, who was feeding him better than the management would allow and who also caught the gist of the situation and quickly urged everyone out, talking about coffee and dinner and whatnot, once he had glimpsed an angry CEO following behind his babysitted man and promptly the door was closed and locked and hopefully not making the manager any more upset.  
“Can’t you at least stay out of all this trouble once in your lifetime? At least during the press con…” Aggression was soon changing to frustration as the older drove both hands through sultry black hair, strands falling back into place one by one and god, if it didn’t look absolutely handsome to the actor. “Do you know how much I had to argue about how you’d be the best for the role? That you’d be able to stay out of any scandals related to the movie? And then you just have to get photographed, half undressed, as I may add, as you drag your co-star around the set and off it?”  
“But I am the best for the role!” The supposed main character immediately shot back, light frown on his forehead that eased into something else, flickers of emotions as he considered mentioning jealousy, because he was still wishing for all this to be jealousy and not just the upset of a boss, or that Wen Junhui, as his co-star on this piece, was an eyecandy after all, or that the movie was at fault, just for the sake of many more undressed scenes than might be necessary and even though he didn’t entirely fit the usual actor standard of those without clothes, not when he was quite lean compared to most actors’ rather big build, but eventually he settled with a maybe surprising approach, smiling sweetly as he said, “Why? Want me to thank you for the offer now? I think I can pay my thank-”  
“This is not the time to joke, Zhu Zhengting!” His superior was quick to retaliate, awful scowl on his face that would surely leave wrinkles later on but the addressed was way too conditioned on rather feel dark excitement at such expression instead of fear, way unlike most of his colleagues and surely not good for his heart. Or his second brain, on those regards. “You can’t just always bullshit your way out of all of this just by sucking me off in the office and sure as hell you won’t be doing this here, not when anyone can see or hear!”  
There was a remark on his lips about how this might be more exciting this way, the risk of getting caught, if not for the locked door and something way better to think about, namely the way how, in his anger, Yanjun had slowly approached him, hands resting on the two armrests of his chair to quite literally stare down at him, or how he could feel something entirely else surrounding them, tension of several kinds that were like needles prickling his skin, static electricity that reminded him of thunderstorms and most definitely the tan male was a thunderstorm, looking calm and harmless as long as it was building up, just a bit dark and intimidating, but it had the ability to scare people and frighten them off and only who was willing to see beauty in chaos would be able to appreciate the romantic aspect of mother nature’s temper. Or at least that was how Zhengting wanted to think.  
“But I’m not joking, boss,” he replied slowly and with his voice intentionally silky and smooth and if only to disregard his fingers caressing tense muscles hidden by dark and royal blue of suit pants, further and further up until they brushed against an obvious bulge, the following shudder rippling through the body above quite evident to even just the eye. “After all, you’re hard and ready and mad at me.”  
It made him wonder just when he had managed to make all this trouble he gave his employer into a rightly unique way of foreplay, when he had managed to condition him to this extent just as much as had happened to himself too, and those riddles seemed to consume the whole of the break their conversation was taking before his chief pushed back from the chair and started fumbling with a buckle he had grown familiar opening up already since months, leading to dark blue pooling around expensive dress shoes, which was just as much as he was able to take in before he felt the yank to his hair that urged him forward.  
No way he would admit it, but Zhengting did definitely fall to the ground rather ungracefully, but his surprised little squeak was hidden as his parted lips were instantly taken advantage off as hard flesh was pushed past, his mouth filling with a taste that was just so Yanjun, with actions so unlike Yanjun - who usually seemed reluctant, who hesitated, who didn’t take part much actively - by just skipping the steps of warming up and immediately forcing all of his arousal into a warm cavern to the point the actor was choking on the length, nose grazing warm skin unveiled only so much from below a shirt still worn, and blocking his airways entirely.  
A little voice within his head told him that he should panic or maybe at least feel unsettled because he was, indeed, choking on dick, but the way greater part of his self was trembling in arousal, eyes rolling back in a mixture of pain of having his throat violated in the sweetest of ways and the thrill that was behind the other finally taking the lead, coming all along with jolts shooting right between his legs and, just this once, he gave in to the urges and pressed his own palm against his crotch to cause some friction for himself.  
Eyes were burning into his frame and setting his body ablaze once again, forcing him to look up until his blurry sight cleared and his gaze locked with ferocious black orbs that only seemed to lure him in further, there was an unknown fire burning within them and he wasn’t entirely sure whether he had ever seen it before, or whether it was just the result of pent up stress, frustration and exposure to teasing for good, but he knew that it was captivating, just not enough to prevent the little whimper that left his lips when he felt the invading emptiness of his oral cavern when the older pulled back and said, “Hands where I can see them, vixen.”  
That much had him freezing, wondering just why he had needed to be caught palming his own hard-on so quick, except that apparently he hadn’t reacted quick enough because he felt the punishment of getting choked with a forward push again, groaning as the impact alone had his arm going slack and most definitely he shouldn’t feel so good about this whole asphyxiation and ravaging his airways thing, then again, he supposed it was a still better kink than maybe exhibitionism or some foot fetish because getting aroused by smelly feet definitely seemed to be rather odd, not that he’d judge though, neither could he when he was just having the time of his life over his boss misusing his mouth as if it were a fleshlight and not a properly working human body part.  
Not that he’d complain, he would never dare to, because with every thrust it felt easier to take in and he also was aware that, underneath that blunt exterior, Yanjun wouldn’t go so far if it wasn’t for him being able to take it, especially when he had proven more often than once the non-existence of his gag reflex, which came in perfectly handy currently, yet to mention that he, too, had not given any reason to stop so far, not when being manhandled so roughly was sending waves of pleasure throughout his body with every yank to his hair and thrust past his lips, weight heavy on his tongue and even if he had wanted to make use of his usual skills, he wasn’t able to with the speed he was taken care of, save the inconsistent breaks of resting while entirely pushed in, could only do so much as sluggishly rub his muscle against the protruding vein at the underside because most definitely he could feel his brain (capability) getting fucked out of his head.  
By the time he felt the so known twitches inside his mouth, telltale sign of an approaching climax, he was already pressed against the chair behind him uncomfortably, fingers clawing at golden thighs and leaving painful imprints, and arousal threatened to have him drown in pleasure without even having been touched, but he wasn’t able to focus on anything but the salty taste of pre-cum he was certain shouldn’t taste treacly, the heavy weight forcing down his tongue and the way his throat was stretched again and again, without the obligatory nudge to his pharynx now that they had found a better angle.  
Regardless, none of it could have prepared him for the sweet release of pleasure unloaded into him, first down his throat and ending on his palate, allowing him to greedily savor even the last drop of cum he could until he felt another sharp yank, prohibiting him from forcing the older into overstimulation from all the tormenting and overly sexual aftercare he was willing to give, and it forced them to be caught up in a moment of just staring at each other in silence, frozen in place and unmoving, that lasted only until his hair was released and he was allowed to fall back, slumping against the plush cushioning of the chair, with his head easily falling back.  
Only noises of rustling fabric and clinking metals told Zhengting about the other getting dressed again, just in time maybe, because not long after there was a knock to the door, some instructions or questions or anything he couldn’t entirely understand because all he was able to focus on where the movements of the only other person within the room, stepping to the door and talking to whoever it was, using a voice that didn’t offer the slightest suspicion about what they had done until a few minutes prior, and he felt impressed, surprised, thankful, the last, though, mostly because his throat felt sore and he was sure he would be more than just hoarse. Now, at least he didn’t have any more recording to do.  
Some more moments passed and then, softly, he felt his name muttered again, which was suspicious, never did Yanjun use his name unless it was for scolding or public matters, the queasiness enough to make him open his eyes and raise his head to look at the other, only to find a cold mask back on that handsome face, mixed with a glint in dark eyes he never had seen before and couldn’t quite categorize just yet.  
Again, the older said his name, and only then did he realize he was offered a pair of sweatpants, the very ones he had come to the location with before his stylist had heeded him, confusion possibly too evident on his face because then he saw that same hand gesturing for him to look lower, which he did, only to break into a faint curse that had his whole neck feel as if sandpaper was abrasing his airways and his cheeks feeling alarmingly hot, except he couldn’t help it, not when seeing the wet splotches on his crotch, not when finally becoming aware of the stickiness that was his dick with underwear clinging to it, not when that would explain why he hadn’t felt bothered by his usual hard-on after the end of his deeds.  
It felt embarrassing, worse than a walk of shame, how much he had to admit to his own freshly discovered kink or fetish or however to file it when he wasn’t even able to stand up properly now, although it wasn’t maybe that bad because his legs had fallen asleep on him more often than not while fulfilling his good action each day, but there was definitely something disarming about having to lean against the table while his own boss was undressing him, cleaning him off with make-up wipes smelling like cherry blossoms, and helping him into clean pants again.  
“You know, I think that maybe I just changed companies for the great service,” he joked lightly, regardless of how it might not have sounded as bashful and confident as he had intended because his throat still felt like minced meat and because of his clearly flushed state, but he had to give it to Yanjun that he wasn’t being teased about it or anything this time around, leaving him to consider whether the silent treatment was better or worse, as little as he was allowed to indulge that concept because the door opened up again and someone unknown but familiar from pictures started to collect clothes and make-up, diluting the sense of awkwardness between actor and CEO by merely fulfilling the loving chores of a boyfriend taken by a fashion enthusiast.

It was a beautiful view, he had to admit that, a quite beautiful one, down the slope of the hill the house was residing on, the soft gold of sand that he could easily imagine sparkling with the ebbing out of waves, the clear turquoise spreading out into what seemed to be infinity, only interrupted by blotches of greens that were islands too far away to account for anything, and mingling into the bright blue of the afternoon sky, white waves and fluffy clouds being the same sort of reflection in the far distance, it mixed into an entirely idyllic picture painted by nature and weather themselves.  
Yet it was easy to say that, even with such a view presented from the bedroom door, open and leading out onto the balcony surrounding half the upper floor, and with the sound of gentle waves, ebbing out onto the beige shore, the sight he had right in front of him was definitely better than whatever the scenic impressions outside had to offer, simply because golden skin sprawled out on the soft blue sheets was more heavenly, to feel toned muscles twitching beneath his fingers as he drove them along firm thighs, soft moans and gentle grunts more pleasing than the soft rushing of the ocean outside.  
If only it was possible, he would get drunk on the sight presented to him, on the relaxed atmosphere that nearly had him forgetting about the origin of this trip, namely being for working matters originally, except that neither he nor Yanjun had anything much to do today, the music video shooting scheduled to take place on the sunny beaches were supervised by Meiqi’s manager, the very center of the stage they were yet to create, while he and Yanjun were little more than accessories, one wanting to know how the song he had produced got along, the other nothing more but the little extra meant to be swirling through the sand during the wee hours hours so the sight of the rising sun would outline him, similarly as he’d need to do in the evening again, but until then, until the next day, it was like an actual vacation for the two of them and, surely, they could have spent it better, too, could have gone out to the beach, to walk around the surrounding nature, enjoy some drinks at the pool, instead they were lazing around in the CEO’s bed and following a very indecent tradition.  
Naturally, it was for yet another rumor, except this time it felt less like an apology and way more like a reward, something that might also have to do with their situation at hand, with the arcanic environment and the relaxed manner they treated the situation, evident in all the possible ways, in Yanjun cradling his head, gently caressing his scalp and playing with his hair, in his own taking his time, giving little licks to the tip, planting kisses along the length, paying attention to the other’s balls, gently sucking on the tender skin or rubbing it with his tongue, it wasn’t the kind of activity he’d usually indulge but that was more because of the pressing matter of time, because giving attention to the shaft meant he was so much faster at getting the receiver of his special pardon to reach the greatest of pleasures.  
Not on a day like this, though, when he released the little suction he was giving the bollocks to instead gnaw at the tough skin of where thighs met hips, fingers moving upwards on that limb to lazily stroke at the erection, thumb teasing the tip, mimicking what he usually would do with his tongue just less soft, traces of saliva and released pre-cum easing his movements some more. “Are you enjoying this, boss? Taking me onto a vacation just so I can suck you off again?”  
In case of the older feeling frustrated by the short break to the already slow build-up, at least it wasn’t shown, the tall male merely adjusting his position to elevate himself up onto his lower arms, flat stomach still managing to show some little rolls there were nothing but enticing to Zhengting, already fighting the urge to lean up to press kisses to the skin he knew would feel so soft beneath his lips, but he withheld such urge in favor of paying attention to the response instead. “You really are a vixen, aren’t you? Wasn’t it you to drag me in here to ‘apologize’ when I wasn’t even mad?”  
For once, at least, that was true, the actor had to admit, it wasn’t like his attendance had been requested as would have been around every other morning, those when his name was trending online once again or published in newspapers for another measy scandal, giving him all the reason to drop down onto his knees to make up for whatever he had supposedly done the night or day before - instead he had looked up his own name, had seen the pictures published online, some of them sweet fantakens, some of them with quite the gossip attached for being “too touchy” or “too attached” to “only be colleagues”, and truly, they weren’t just colleagues, having seen several of the company trainees growing up and making their way up, even if he hadn’t been around since their entering the industry, had easily gotten him attached to a few of them.  
“Boss,” he said softly, voice nothing but a low murmur he knew was but a mean charade to be able to breathe hot air against skin he knew must have been sensitive with the humidity of air and spit, getting the reaction he had hoped for when feeling the muscle pressed against his shoulder tense up slightly, firm against his skin and making him crave to just bite into it, which he also would have done, if only their relationship was an easier one, not one of superior and subordinate. “You didn’t protest my attempts though… Are you sure you aren’t actually enjoying this?”  
What followed, was a moment of silence filled by the rushing of waves and the approach of voices he supposed belonged to either one of the few other renters or their filming crew busy at the beach, and distracted by that, he was taken by more surprise than he should when feeling the little yank of his hair, making him mewl in surprise and throwing an accusatory glare at the older higher up on the bed.  
“Vixen,” he was called again, more of a tender slur to the words that was effective enough to send shivers down his spine, thanks to the mixture of such effect and that already smooth and attractive and so utterly appealing voice, and he could heat pool in his lower body that hadn’t been there before just meeting the dark gaze thrown at him. “Either you get your mouth to work again or you shut it, alright?”  
Easily Zhengting grinned to that, and even easier was putting his mouth back to where he thought it very well belonged, not like he had any intention to go faster now, taking his time and being able to enjoy it, all of it, the taste, the feel, the warmth, the weight, the texture, all that, meant he was planning to do just that, to stick with open mouthed kisses placed along the length of it, the little sucks on the tip, fondling balls with his fingers and tongue alike, he was taking his sweet, sweet time.  
So it was the greatest of pleasures to know that, to Yanjun, it brought as much and more pleasure, that even such a slow working on increasing the tension was quite effective in so many ways at once, in making this just a relaxed pleasure fitting their holiday, in showing that he knew just what he was doing or how eager he was to find every single little sensitive spot that he could take advantage of the next time it had to be faster, or even in listening to this little nasty voice that told him his boss was most definitely enjoying this more than it was supposed to look like, with all that tough visage and stern wording and acting mad, to the artist himself, this had definitely become a thing that was just so… them.  
Yet there was no denying he had to put in a little more effort to reach the climax regardless, having to adjust his position a bit just so he could suck at the tip more fiercely but not too bashful, rubbing the sensitive flesh with his tongue at times, prodding at the little slit with his slick muscle just to be able to taste more and better and sooner, and wherever he didn’t reach with his mouth currently, he made sure to put his hand to use well, his grip tighter than befitting of such an easy blowjob and, nonetheless, his movement remained on the slower side, increasing bit by bit until he could feel that twitch he loved so much, and from there it didn’t take long anymore to receive exactly what he wanted.  
It was so easy to swallow all the cum down that was released in his mouth, even the orgasm seeming more loving than any other time and therefore also less in release, not as if he would mind when he was busy sucking out even the last drop anyways, but it nearly made him forget about having to let go, he had nearly forgotten about how easy it was to drive Yanjun into overstimulation while sucking the older off and it came back as he was, tenderly but still with some force, heeded to part his lips from the ruddy and glossy tip and he wasn’t even allowed to watch as all the tension seemed to leave his boss’ body along with the dick’s stiffness, instead he was pulled up until they were nearly on the same eye-level.  
If he had been properly intoxicated, because getting drunk on second-hand pleasure definitely didn’t count, he would have described this moment as magical, fitting the whole drama or anime flair with eyes meeting and metaphorical fireworks going off in the distance, of imaginary flowers blooming around them and hearts beating faster and jumping out of their chests - or at least he thought his was about to do that - when, to remain realistic, it was nothing but their eyes meeting for a second and immediately after his opposite’s dark eyes turning down to his swollen lips, black orbs that seemed to be filled with desire and lust, but maybe that was just the cum on his tongue talking, and then, as easily as this moment had been created, it was already broken.  
“You have something…” Yanjun started nearly shyly, thumb rubbing across the actor’s lower lip and the latter had to refuse the urge to lick and suck at the digit too, rather choosing to curse the heat surrounding them - because, wow, did it just get five degrees hotter in the room or was it because of him? - that made his cheeks feel way more heated than he’d like, thus working quite as well as an insect repellent spray for he immediately sat up, several more inches between that handsomely chiseled face and his own which he was currently rubbing at, pressing his palms against his ruddy skin.  
“You… I mean… This…” Lacking words wasn’t a trait that fit him well, at least that was how he wanted to think of himself, yet he was showing exactly such behavior just for having been shown some affection, something he would have taken way better if it wasn’t such a rare occurrence, but now it was making him feel flushed and flabbergasted, especially in addition to how oddly… cozy the more sexual part of their interaction had been.  
For just a moment he dared look at the older, regretting it immediately when seeing the smug grin on those sensual lips, scratch that, the overall smug expression shown on his boss’ face as if entirely content with the reaction he had received, more content than with maybe even the climax that had been granted to him, and at the same time that smug expression worked like a splash of cold water, calming him to some extent as he inhaled deeply, schooling his expression into a calmer one. “Why weren’t you upset about the rumors they’ll definitely create about Meiqi and me now?”  
“Because it’s putting a halt to everyone questioning your relationships with about any and every male you meet. Because I’m tired of having to explain the situation to about every film producer I meet while discussing your job offers, at least those who don’t know you yet,” his boss sighed, slumping down onto the bed and in any other situation he’d have been more upset with the talk but there was still this certain glow of pleasure that seemed to ease their situation. “At least this time I can use it for promotion too.”  
“I can’t believe you still question my sexuality after I literally just sucked you off, boss,” Zhengting joked easily in response, and maybe he would have gone further, questioning about promotion and explanations and sacrificing it altogether when hearing sounds from the lower floor that reminded him of how this was no honeymoon, after all, and other people were still waiting for them, so he was quick to add on, “We’ll talk about this later, boss.”  
“That’s not on you to decide, vixen,” coming from Yanjun and, “Zhengting? Yanjun? Did you even leave the house today?” born from Zhangjing’s strong vocals seemed to reach him at nearly the same time, and it was easy to decide that between discussing any further matters with his superior or covering up their situation to his manager the latter was more important, so he only mouthed “Later!” towards the older once more before he crawled out of bed to meet their intruder on the lower floor to buy time for his boss to cover up.

Irony was the only way to describe Zhengting’s feeling at the moment, for someone getting caught ever so often with Ziyi or Chaoze, their company’s choreographer, with Junhui or even Ruibin spending their nights in the clubs, having the time of his life and getting caught in scandals, he most definitely did not enjoy the current party, company parties always were bothersome and boring and up until this day he didn’t entirely understand why he had to attend those, not even when it included renting a club, sponsoring food and drinks and playing quite good music, as was befitting of such an event, because even in such a setting there was no escaping the boring talk of stocks, marketing, promotions, and the favor of the public and law - simply said, it was dull and boring.  
Surely, he could go and glom on to Zhangjing, but his manager was stuck talking school days or whatever with Fu Jing and he wasn’t much into third wheeling, Chaoze would be another option but that guy was busy talking to his girlfriend, truly the dream team of dance and choreography, similarly was Meiqi talking to some producer or alike, either for a new album or a show to attend, considering she had been faring rather well in her debut promotions, and Ziyi was already showing his skills on the dance floor, which meant, one by one, he had to cross out the names of “Not-boring people available to be bothered” until it came out basically empty, and he could see it in some gazes directed at him, that certain people were surprised by his just sitting around and honing a drink rather than having as much fun as paparazzi pictures on other days would suggest he’d have.  
Actually, it wasn’t just one drink, it had been several already, and within the last five minutes the amount of had only further increased as he had kept watching Yanjun, playing the role of the good CEO even despite it being a more casual party, not like he did mind the latter, it was one of the rare occasions he was able to see his boss not sporting a proper suit but instead just a halfway tucked in shirt and jeans that were just the right amount of tight, dark and perfectly clinging to the muscles underneath he had touched so often already, the same legs that were basically yelling at him to be touched because if that wasn’t a walking meal, he didn’t know, but the jeans most definitely weren’t the reason for him to feel oddly agitated, it was much rather the bright expressions Yanjun was currently showing, talking to some tattooed guy quite animatedly and, if guessing by the somewhat surprised and equally impressed impressions they received, it was either high end business talk or a foreign language.  
At least that stranger looked somewhat foreign, not in features but style, more laid back and showing his inked skin so easily, as if it were the most natural thing to do, and knowing some of the prejudices of their country still, especially in higher up positions, that was something entirely impressive and partly also something he denied, because, although they had to disregard the placement, he knew that he wouldn’t able to show off his tattoo quite as easily, especially not when they had already had him cover it up in several shows for the good act of it, mostly with makeup though, given the situation of shower scenes or more explicit.  
Which exactly of the two was more infuriating, that Yanjun had someone to talk to while he was still alone, or that the attention was given to someone else but not him, wasn’t something he’d be able to tell so he didn’t even try to think about it, only downed another drink while still watching the two men a bit further away, keeping up the conversation in good spirits and somehow the barkeeper, too, had already noted to keep the drinks going, maybe a bit too well, though, because when he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned around, the dizziness was effective enough to nearly catapult him out of his chair.  
“Bro, are you okay?” Ziyi asked immediately, hands still on his shoulders to catch him first and then steady him as the actor looked up at his now human sitting help, big eyes glossy from the amount of drinks and the solo artist must have noticed, realizing the situation a bit too well and meeting it a bit too energetic, because Zhengting only felt busy all over again when he was hauled up, no matter the amount of support he was receiving for this. “Come on, bro, we better get you home before you fall asleep. We can have the lady next door take care of you then, right?”  
“Should go to gym with you… Really works wonders,” he said softly, pretty sure he was singing rather than talking, though, as he gently patted the slightly younger’s chest, firm to his touch and a bit more defined than what he was used to feeling when pushing Yanjun down onto a chair by pressing his hand to that chest, memories overwhelming him to the point he didn’t even notice he was rubbing his fingers against that skin beneath a shirt until his wrist was grabbed and forcefully yanked back.  
“I’ll take him,” someone said from behind, grabbing all his stuff from startled Ziyi’s hands and he could only to so much as sing his appreciation towards the taller for getting his things from the wardrobe before he was already hurled out and lead to a cab, not so gently shoved into the backseats before an address was recited he didn’t recognize, meaning it was definitely not his, but then where was he going and who was there to be able to stun one of his closest friends into silence but not having him protest about being mannapped away?  
That question, at least, was answered as he looked to the side and found Yanjun sitting there, still looking flawless and definitely not as drunk as he himself must be but there was a tingling sensation in his fingers and an odd clenching of his heart which he ignored in favor of giving in to the magnetic force field the older seemed to admit to attract his touch to those tempting thighs he had been ogling for a whole while before, and in his drunk state there was no holding back his interest as he leaned more towards his boss, and suddenly the idea of his boss, with his expensive car and always driving to work and all that jazz, sitting in a taxi with him, that one seemed oddly funny and had him laughing to himself as he leaned against the other despite the hindrance of coats and his bag.  
“Who’s the woman next door?” The older asked while Zhengting was already busy nuzzling at his neck, cuddling close much like a human-sized koala and if either the older man behind the steering wheel or his own boss did mind, at least none of them said anything, and he could only assume himself lucky for the driver not looking like the kind to take pictures or he’d have to fear another scandal the next day right there.  
“Just my neighbor,” he murmured, making himself comfortable on a sturdy shoulder while still having his hand sneak along that sturdy thigh, rubbing up and down and a bit further up and down and still a bit further up again and always repeating that action without ever getting to feel bored. “Middle-aged business woman. Affords the apartment thanks to her idol son. Think she misses him cause she often brings me food and all that stuff. Takes care of my hangovers whenever Ziyi calls her. Why?” There was a sudden thought popping up in his mind, making him lean forward a bit and tilting his head just so he could look at the older a bit more properly, smug grin forming on his lips. “Are you maybe jealous?”  
There was no direct answer, and he couldn’t even be surprised, his boss had never been the kind to take their talks far on the usual, but possibly part of the blame should be given to the taxi stopping in front of a series of similar houses he could clearly tell weren’t in the busier areas of the city, meaning their drive had taken way longer than he had noticed but he could only assume drinking did that to him, and it only took a few more moments until he was brought into the house, shoes carelessly kicked off just so he could make his way around and take in the interior that was entirely chosen and put together by Yanjun, therefore seeming like such a personal moment in a way that could only amaze a drunk person.  
“Does Ziyi often take you home when you’re drunk?” was another question asked to him, conversation not picking up from the prior content but rather shifting without changing topic, his own question delayed a bit as he swayed on his feet, had to support himself on a shelf as he looked at some of the pictures placed there.  
“You ask that as if you wouldn’t know about all my scandals anyways,” he answered in a chirpy hum, turning on his heels but nearly toppling over instead and surely he would have fallen if not for his own quick enough reflexes that saved him from ruining his handsome face by a scratch, a rather big scratch, but being drunk might as well entitle him to be overly dramatic. “You know Ziyi never takes me home. Just to a taxi. Pays some extra so I get home well. He’s a good friend.”  
With the decision of two near-plunges being two too many, he moved over to the couch instead, leisurely sprawling his form out on top of it while watching his host get a drink from the minibar and he guessed he deserved a shoulder pat for not asking for one of his own, even though that would prolong the look he could have at that attractive behind.  
“So Ziyi doesn’t take you home but the others do?”  
“Is this an interrogation, boss?” The grin he had been showing was soon erased when seeing how he only received a raised eyebrow in turn, making him grumble inside but starring a teasing look as he asked in return, “Why? Afraid I might have taken Ruibin home and sucked him off like I’d do if it were you?”  
He wasn’t sure whether he had imagined it or not, the slightest moment of the older freezing in place, but at least he didn’t imagine Yanjun settling next to him, although he was too lazy to move closer to the CEO in any way thanks to his current sluggishness, although that didn’t mean his eyes didn’t observe all the little motions of his host, sitting down, spreading legs so easily, rolling up sleeves and raising the glass, only to halt with push lips pressed to the rim, the confinement not yet tilted enough to have the golden liquid meet their target. “You didn’t suck me off though.”  
It was the only thing needed for the actor to immediately roll off the couch, a bit less glamorous than usual but that would do, and clumsily reach for that obnoxious belt and button and fly and yanking it all down with the owner’s help until he had his lips wrapped around the tip, sucking it softly before changing to trace the length with open-mouth kisses, eager and greedy and feeling sober for a task that only got him drunk in pleasure.  
Looking up meant there was a slight delay in his gaze travelling and his sight getting less blurry but jealousy was kicking in right over again when he saw more attention being paid to the drink than to him, prompting him to try harder, fingers squeezing tighter and mouth going lower, until he had all of the erection swallowed down, rubbing at the low of his throat, while utter satisfaction passed through him when hearing the moan emitted into the glass, whiskey getting swallowed in one take just so the transparent tool could be placed aside.  
That meant he was also getting more attention now, whining pleasedly when feeling fingers driving through his hair and grabbing hold of his head to lead the rhythm of his unusually sloppy blowjob, most definitely so, because he could see how haphazardly he acted in the way he was dominated more sternly or even the droplets of saliva he’d usually hold back running down the shaft to disperse into the already apparent moisture a bit down, quickly swallowed again when feeling his host thrust his hips up softly, tip sliding into his throat so easily and he could only whine.  
For some minutes or whatever more he could withstand being manhandled until the craving air was more important, going back to his sloppy kisses and licks and sucks, cleaning up his own traces and the precum gathering at the tip whenever he moved a bit further down again, only to interrupt his own occupation by asking, “Who was the dude you were talking to? The one with the tattoos…”  
There was only silence and his own slurping but he didn’t avoid looking at the older this time around, eyes big and round as he watched the clock wheels turning within that smart head, reaching a certain conclusion he couldn’t fathom but whatever it was, it lead to suddenly being yanked back and, in a series of events he couldn’t quite understand, Zhengting found himself pulled into a standing and then around the house until he, suddenly was down on the mattress of a quite grand bed and the golden god in front of him was undressing entirely.  
“Strip,” was all of an explanation he received but he didn’t have it in him to deny that, not when there was underlying craving and little beams of hope for whatever there was to come to be good but in his drunken clumsy fashion, he was quick to get rid of his clothes and throw them aside simply, kicking them off the bed as if that was the best way to get rid of them and, therefore, missing out Yanjun settling on the bed, resting against the headboard, as if it was his place to rule and actually it was because it was still his bed and- “Vixen, stop thinking and come here.”  
And that he did, immediately going over to where perfectly shaped legs were spread for him, not even bothering to ask as he just lowered himself down until he could take the ruddy tip between his lips again just to be able to suck on it, more tenderly this time, because somehow this bed made him want to take it a bit more relaxed and for as long as he wasn’t reprimanded for exactly that, he was quite willing to keep it up.  
“Vixen?” As cued, his eyes darted up some while later, without ever stopping what he was already doing, namely switching between swallowing down slowly or licking at the protruding vein, until he heard a little thumping sound and the next order, being, “Touch yourself. But keep your mouth right there.”  
Now the little drop made sense, it was easy to find the little bottle of lube that seemed to be fairly untouched, at least until he was fumbling with it, needing to pull back for a moment just to be able to get some on his hand without squirting it across the whole of the bedspread, but the sensation of the jellylike texture spread around his fingers felt so oddly familiar yet new after not having used any lube of his own in a while which also brought him back to… “You really have a boring taste, boss.” Plain, translucent lube, that really was boring.  
But it would do the deed, he decided, as he went back to blowing his superior, keeping up the same pattern he had already used moments ago but that were now becoming a bit more messy as he was rubbing at his rim with one finger, circling it and prodding it, until it was relaxed enough to allow penetration of a single digit, making him moan around the length he was currently swallowing, the vibrations of his sounds apparently stimulating even to the receiver because he could feel the soft twitches of muscles that were so sweetly alluring.  
What he had originally thought would be an easy task, sucking Yanjun off all while fingering himself, turned out to be way more difficult than anticipated, feeling torn between wanting to please the older and chasing his own pleasure, and dear, he really should appreciate the ability of women to multitask more because right now that seemed to be quite impressive when he felt torn between his own selfishness and the need to please, something that was noticed even by his partner, considering that it didn’t take long for him to be pulled back again and up.  
Not like that would put an end to all the surprises of this night, though, because what he took as the cue to straddle the other’s lap, especially after the latter had slid down a bit further, was just the cherry on top to the soft caresses of his thighs, making him shiver and tremble and whine needily, too sensitive to the touch that was a first for him to receive after all this time, when it had always been about him apologizing and “apologizing” and pleasing and satisfying but never asking for the same in return, and even then, his mewls didn’t last long, not when lips pressed against his neck to kiss the expanse of it made his breath hitch so roughly.  
At least, he decided, that made it easier for him to focus on fingering himself, whining and shaking with the touches he was not only giving himself but also receiving, with his own sounds that only got louder as he managed to hit his own sweet spot, rubbing over it repeatedly and aiming at it ever so often until he could feel the heat pool in the low of his stomach, way too soon and way too fast and he didn’t know whether it was because of the influence or the situation or that he hadn’t done such a thing in a long enough time, but it definitely had him crying in surprise when his hands were grabbed, fingers pulled out and wrists pinned above his head as he was suddenly down on his back.  
From there it took a second or two to realize what Yanjun was doing, holding him in place and ripping a condom wrapper open already, with teeth and the free hand, and just the sight of it had the younger whimpering again as he stared at the one on top. “No- no condom… Am clean… Please, just-”  
He was quite sure it was a scream that parted from his lips at the sudden intrusion and it was the same scream that was suddenly silenced by another pair of lips against his own, making use of his parted ones to slide a tongue inside and it felt like an overkill, their deep kiss matching the rhythm of thrusts shaking up his whole body, just a handful of, and he was already about to topple over the edge and fall into his climax, which he also did, except despite all the shivers and tensions overcoming his body as his muscles jerked with the orgasm, there was an underlying sensation of pressure and pleasure never leaving him, not the way he knew it was supposed to.  
Any question he might have had about that was answered when he came down from his high, finally feeling the pressure around the base of his cock coming from Yanjun’s fingers holding him tight and if it were anyone else, in any situation but this, he would be cursing at the other person already for denying him half his orgasm, there was something about his boss that only made him think this was seriously and disturbingly arousing and hot, in more ways than just the fire burning in his veins.  
Mercy was granted upon him, for long enough that he could catch his breath and throw a gaze upwards, just in time to see a smug expression blooming on that beautiful visage, but before he was able to form any thoughtful response, the other was already moving to plunge into him again, over and over again, until he felt as if they were bunnies in a rut with that relentless snapping of hips against his own, tip grating against his sweet spot over and over and over again until he wasn’t even able to form any coherent thought anymore, all he knew was that he wanted more and more.  
Which he seemed to receive, in the form of his partner grabbing his legs to hook them over his shoulders, forcing the actor to bend his back to allow deeper penetration but he didn’t mind, not as long as he could pull the older close by his neck to involve him into another messy kiss that was more a thing of breathing into each other with their lips barely grazing while, respectively, low grunts and little moans left their lips, tongues lazily meeting at times but never for long in fear of getting bitten off with the next harsher thrust landing right against Zhengting’s prostate who could only either clench them or scream loud and there was no guessing which of the two it would be.  
With his legs thrown over those shoulders, and he might just really call them godly at such time, he could only bemoan the lack of ability to dig his short nails into golden skin to leave his very own marks, instead scratching on the arms caging him into his position, seeking hold and support against being pushed back on the mattress and risking falling down, again, with the force of every thrust that seemed to aim at making his whole body feel shaken up.  
“B-boss… ‘njun…” he eventually whined, feeling the heat of another high building up within him, along with the way the droplets of precum ran along his own stomach, all too obvious within the humidity of this room that seemed to be fogging up with the strain put into all this and he shouldn’t be impressed but he was, tiny voice in the back of his head whispering to him that this was truly an outstanding deed, and also an outstanding sign, seeing skin glistening with sweat and glowing with the soft yellow lights, seeing eyes falling close in an attempt to take it all in, seeing lips parted for his kisses and to release short groans that seemed to send jolts down to where their bodies were connected whenever he got to hear them.  
“Please,” he cried out one last time, before he got to feel an outstandingly strong thrust hitting right on the mark, intense enough to finally push him over the edge and from there, with his muscles clenching and body tensing, while painting his own skin white with release and throwing his head back, it didn’t take long for the other to experience the same fate, sticky heat filling up his insides as Yanjun released within him and if before it had always been his mouth’s job to milk the older dry, he felt like his body was doing the same quite well at the moment.  
It seemed like both of them had to catch their breath first, their break time called to an end as he was rewarded with a kiss so gentle and languish it could easily lull him to sleep, and it probably even did, because between closing his eyes and opening them again, quite some time of getting cleaned up and guided beneath the blankets must have happened, coming back to the sensation of the mattress dipping at his back before the warmth of another body embraced him from behind, hot breath met the back of his neck, much to his dismay because he could feel even his ears tingle with the sensation of the little breeze, and an arm weighed heavy around his waist, it wasn’t something he was used to but it was something he wanted to get used to, that he could easily decide within just a few seconds of experiencing it, even with the scent of sex still around and lingering in the room and with their skin feeling sticky with sweat, he thought this was an utterly domestic yet magical moment.  
“I never did this before,” he silently admitted, wanting to say something before he would be lulled in by fatigue and the influence again, wanted to share his last thoughts still, and maybe at least this one deserved some reward because he felt the arm around his body tense up for a moment, tightening and pulling him back a bit more until his back was flat against the tough plane of abs and chest. “With no one… Not for two years or something. Stopped after changing companies. Changed companies for you. Only you…”  
His last words, already, were drawn out and slurred, not meaning Yanjun wouldn’t understand them or hear them but deciding against waking up the actor, not when they could talk later, knowing there was a talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could have done more with that but I always forget how much I suffer with smut and then I write one or two fluffs and get into the mood for smut again and then I regret it all over and the cycle always goes on... someone please end this (me) for good!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or bother me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)
> 
> Ladies and mostly ladies, thanks for the attention!


End file.
